I'll Walk With You
by ivyz
Summary: If you're going that way, I'll walk with you. Can a moment really change anything? DracoHermione. Please R&R!
1. The East Wing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The characters belong to JKR, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc.

**Summary:** Draco/Hermione. I've read some really good fics about them and I just thought that I'd try my hand at it. Can one moment change anything?

**A/N:** Title's called I'll Walk With You, because there's this quote (If you're going that way, I'll walk with you) that I find adorable, even though it may have nothing to do with the story. I'm completely random like that. This is a pilot-ish thing to test things out and feedback is extremely welcome. :)

**I'll Walk With You  
**_Chapter One_

Hermione paced through the corridors checking for signs of any students out of bed. She decided to head over to the East Wing before turning in for the night.

However, when she reached the East Wing, she discovered that someone was already there.

"Hello? Who's there?"

There was no answer.

Then came a voice that she knew all too well.

"Is the Mudblood scared now that Potty and the Weasel aren't here to protect you?"

"Oh, it's _you_ Malfoy," she spat, loathing in every syllable.

"Such a clever Mudblood. Tell me, what gave it away?" he drawled.

"Just leave me alone," she said.

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun, would it? What are you doing here in the first place?"

"I'm a prefect."

"I am too. You can leave now, this hallway is clear."

"No."

She moved to the other side of the tower and peered out the window staring at the stars. She stared for ten minutes, before he spoke again.

"Didn't know you enjoyed my company so much – "

"I don't."

" – But then seeing how you hang around Weasley and Potter, it must be nice to have civilized company for a change."

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"Of what?"

"Being so cold all the time."

There was silence, as if Malfoy was actually contemplating this question. He turned and looked at Hermione, and was surprised at what he saw. There was the same bushy hair, the same mess that he'd looked at every day, but something was different. Maybe it was the way the moonlight reflected in her eyes, or how peaceful she looked. He brushed these thoughts away quickly, reminding himself that this was _Granger, _a Mudblood.

Suddenly, there was a rustling of cloth and he saw her move away from the moonlight, the window, and that moment of peace.

"Are you leaving?"

"What does it matter to you?"

'It doesn't. I hate you."

"I'm glad to know that the feeling is mutual."

"Mudblood," And as he talked, he felt himself moving closer until he was right behind her.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and he wasn't sure that was because of how close he was, or what he had just called her. He felt her start to walk away, and for reasons that he was unsure of, he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go. I don't think you'd want to tarnish your good name by touching a _Mudblood_."

And yet, he didn't let go, but only held on tighter. He stood there wondering what had come over him. She started tugging to pull out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

Then, suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he strode forward and placed his lips over hers. He lifted her chin with his hand, and put the other on the small of her back, pushing her closer. She didn't struggle, just stood there, as if struck with shock. Then, she put her hands on his chest, and instead of pushing him away as he expected, ran her hands up his chest, and wrapping them around his neck. He pushed her against the wall, and, like waking up from a trance, she pushed him away.

He heard her quick, frantic footsteps as she hurried away, and wondered what had just happened between them.


	2. Out of Control

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The characters belong to JKR, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc.

**Summary:** Draco/Hermione. I've read some really good fics about them and I just thought that I'd try my hand at it. Can one moment change anything?

**A/N:** I told myself that if even one person reviewed/wanted to read it, I'd keep writing. So, thank you hotaru420 for being that reviewer. Do I have any idea where this fic is going? Most likely not. I will probably be updating quickly now, because I have no life. And am bored. I'm also sorry for anything cheesy you may encounter.

**I'll Walk With You  
**_Chapter Two_****

Draco walked slowly back to the Slytherin common room, contemplating about what had just happened. He had kissed a Mudblood – no, not just any Mudblood, _Granger_, know-it-all golden teacher Granger – and the disturbing thing was, he had liked it. The truth was, he kissed girls before, numerous ones, but they had never felt like when he kissed Granger. But, it didn't mean anything, it was just raging hormones, nothing more.

--

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall just in time to see the owls drop in. She spotted Harry and Ron at Gryffindor table and walked over to them. Slipping in between the two, she grabbed a piece of toast and started eating.

"Hermione, where were you last night?" Ron asked. "Me and Harry had to finish up our essays for Snape by _ourselves_! I mean, really, who bloody cares how puffer fishes' eyeballs are used in potions?"

"Ron, don't say that puffer fishes are very useful, what with – "

"Never mind what Ron's saying, Hermione," interjected Harry "he's just upset because he had to finish the whole essay by himself and – "

"Upset! Who wouldn't be bloody upset!"

Harry ignored him and continued to talk, "I mean, we didn't see you in the common room at all before we went to bed."

"I was just in the library, Harry. I don't see how it suddenly became a crime to stay in the library. And you two shouldn't depend on me for homework. I'm not an encyclopedia! Serves you right if you ask me."

"Figures, I mean I knew we'd get the lecture – " But Hermione tuned Ron out, looking around. She felt someone's eyes on her, she was sure of it. She glanced around until her eyes finally dropped on the Slytherin table, falling on Draco Malfoy. He smirked and held her eyes as if in a deadlock, refusing to look away, seeing who could win this battle of wills. But he blinked, and she quickly looked away. Smirking, he turned back to his breakfast.

--

He'd wandered around the castle looking for first years that he could terrorize. The rest of the day had passed uneventfully, as Hermione had avoided making eye contact with him at all costs. He was still thinking about what had happened between them last night, how she could ignite so much emotion from him.

He reached the East Wing and saw her leaning out a window gazing at the stars, as if waiting for someone. He wondered who that someone was, and whether he was that someone.

She turned around, hearing footsteps and in that instant, he found her lips. He ran his hand through her hair and kept the other on her waist. As if expecting this, she ran her hands through his hair and played with the small hairs on the nape of his neck. He ran his tongue up her neck and she shuddered. He knew that he should stop; he knew that he should leave and never look back, but she sighed softly and he forgot all those reasons.

Her hands moved from his hair to rest on his neck, and his skin burned hot at her touch. He pushed her against the wall watching out for windows. He kissed her lips with such a passion that her eyes flew open in shock. His tongue toyed with hers and she felt her stomach lurch.

"Draco," she moaned softly into his mouth.

He pulled away abruptly as if she'd cursed. "Don't say that," he whispered, realizing just how close he was from losing it, falling off the edge.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do! Ugh, you're despicable. I don't even know why – "

"Is it my fault that you find me roguishly attractive?"

"Roguishly attractive, I'll show you roguish, my foot up your – " she mumbled under her breath as she smoothed her skirt and started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around rapidly so that she was caught off balance; her hands landed on his chest. He bent down to try and kiss her once more, but she pushed him away, revolted.

"Stay away from me," she snarled at him.

Then she walked away, determined not to glance backward.


	3. Library

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The characters belong to JKR, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. I ain't making any money either.

**Summary:** Draco/Hermione. I've read some really good fics about them and I just thought that I'd try my hand at it. Can one moment change anything?

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but I just started another fic. (Multi-tasker I am.) And I was just getting the first two chapters up for that. I do have good news, because I have written up some random dialogue for this fic, which means that I have some inkling of where I want it to go. :-)

**I'll Walk With You  
**_Chapter Three_

Hermione went to breakfast the next morning, the events of last night still vividly playing in her head. She had no idea what was happening, only that it wouldn't happen again. It was curiosity that had brought her to the East Wing again, but she knew she wouldn't let that ever get the better of her again.

She sat down next to Ron at the table, and started to shove eggs and toast into her mouth (hopefully not at the same time).

"Hermione, you keep eating like that and you're going to choke, and if you choke who'll help us with our Transfiguration essay?"

Hermione glared at Ron and continued to eat.

"Hermione, what's the hurry?"

"I've got to get to the library, Harry, I wanted to double check something for Ancient Runes. I mean, I think I've gotten the – "

"Oh, the _library_," Ron said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"That's your second home, that is, Hermione. I'm surprised Madam Pince hasn't asked you to live there, and dust the books for the rest of your life."

"Ron, if you are saying that I – "

"Look, Hermione, we get that you spend a lot of time in the library. And we don't mind. Right, Ron?" Harry interjected.

"Right," Ron muttered grumpily, and continued eating his oatmeal.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in Charms!" she said through a mouthful of toast, and hurried off.

"Oy! That's disgusting! Keep your food in your mouth!" Ron bellowed back.

Malfoy on the other side of the hall, looked up and watched Hermione rush out towards the direction of the library. He looked down the Slytherin table, and saw that everyone was too preoccupied with their food to notice him gone.

"I'm going back to the Common Room," he told Crabbe and Goyle. And before Pansy could object and ask him whether he was feeling well, he grabbed his stuff and left.

A/N #2: Sorry that this chapter is so short. But I can't really think right now. A bit of Writer's Block, but the next chapter will be a long one. I promise.


	4. Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The characters belong to JKR, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. I ain't making any money either.

**Summary:** Draco/Hermione. I've read some really good fics about them and I just thought that I'd try my hand at it. Can one moment change anything?

**A/N:** I got some really nice reviews, and decided to keep on going through. I think I have an idea of where this chapter's going to go, and I promise that it'll be a long one this time. Right, and a little note for this fic: BOOK 6 NEVER HAPPENED.

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot:** Do I get my bribe cookies now?

**Song Muse:** Yeah, thanks for pointing out that Ron's being an ass. Being an original R/Hr shipper, it's his fault. But don't worry he'll get better.

Thanks for reviewing each chapter. It really means a lot when I check my email to see these reviews. They make my day. :-)

**I'll Walk With You  
**_Chapter Four_

Draco walked in, his eyes scanning the library. He wasn't positive what he was looking for, only sure that when he found it, he'd know. He spotted someone sitting in a far corner of the library poring over a book; flipping through the pages as if their life depended on it.

--

He dropped his bag on the floor and sat down in the chair next to her. He turned his head and glanced at her, wondering if she had detected his presence. She didn't seemed to have noticed anything, for she kept frantically flipping through the pages of the heavy tome she was leaning over.

He leaned over and kissed her. Softly, gently, caressingly, nothing like their first two kisses. Those had been passionate, filled with hunger. But now, it was different, and he wasn't sure whether he liked the difference.

Her shoulders slowly sagged, and she let her mind wander. To be _here_, kissing _him_ of all people was…bliss. It was so different from what she had remembered, what she had imagined. She expected it to be different.

And suddenly, Ron's freckly face appeared in her mind.

"Hermione, what in the hell are you doing! You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

She broke away and quickly started to pack up her things. Draco looked at her and noticed how frantic she was, noticed how disheveled she was. He smirked, glad that he was able to get under her skin, a little payback for what she'd done to him over the past few days.

She glanced over at him and noticed the smug smirk on his face. She glared at him resentfully, smoothed her clothes, grabbed her bag and rushed away.

--

She strode away, her steps quick and jerky. She didn't understand what was happening. This was _Malfoy_, her sworn enemy; Mudblood hater extraordinaire. How could things be so different? How could she hate him with every bone in her body, and the next minute melt into his arms?

--

She dropped into the seat next to Ron in Potions, her bag impossible heavy. She wasn't sure whether it was because she needed to write a twelve-inch essay for Ancient Runes, and she had dropped into the library (after double checking that no one was there but her) to pick up the book she had been using after breakfast, or because of the events that had happened when she was supposed to be searching that book.

She felt a pair of eyes on her, but refused to turn around and look for them. She had a feeling of whose they were.

"Hermione, look, I'm sorry for being a prat this morning at breakfast, I mean – "

"Ron, it's all right. I'm used to it."

A look of indignation crossed his face, but he seemed pleased with himself and turned to face the board.

--

Malfoy watched Granger fall into her seat next to Weasley. He scowled and wondered what she saw in that tall, redheaded freak. He was poor, and an idiot, and how anyone could stand five minutes without the urge to hex Weasley was beyond him.

He watched Granger turn her head towards Ron, and talk with him, before both turned their heads back to the board. His eyes turned a cold gray and he turned to the board as well, absorbed in his own thoughts.

_She's just a girl. A Mudblood. She's not even very pretty. It's just a physical attraction. I always get what I want. Do I want her? Maybe just to taunt Potty and Weasel King. _

--

Hermione quickly went through the halls and checked classrooms for out of bed students. She did this as quickly and as efficiently as she could, staying away from the direction of the East Wing.

But she couldn't stay cooped up in this castle. She needed air, and a place to clear her thoughts (there seemed to be quite a few these days). She saw the astronomy tower as she glanced out of a window, and decided that it'd be a nice place to go for the night.

--

She crossed the damp grass and made it to the door of the tower. She pulled open the door and a soft creak gave way, she hurriedly flew into the tower for fear of being seen.

--

He stood there, in the East Wing, leaning out a window. He'd expected her to come, and when she hadn't tonight he was disappointed.

But he swept those thoughts away and looked at the stars. His eyes swept over the grounds, and he noticed a shape, moving quickly over the grounds headed towards the Astronomy tower.

He walked away from the window, and with a swoosh of his cloak, strode away.

--

**A/N #5647:** I'm sorry, but I have to leave you hanging here! It seems that every chapter has some kind of Malfoy stalking Hermione. I'm getting a bit repetitive, no? But, don't worry; it'll break away from this mold. I hope. This block is really getting to me, because I know what I want the scene to look like, and I know what I want them to say, but I don't know how to put it into words. I'm sorry if the writing seems a little weird, or um, bad, I just didn't know how to put it into words.

Reviews and suggestions welcome, as always!


End file.
